


No Mercy From the Moon

by BitchAssDude



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Charles, Alpha!Dutch, Alpha!Javier, Alpha!Lenny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Abigail, Beta!Bill, Beta!Hosea, Beta!John, Beta!Kieran, Beta!Mary-Beth, Beta!Micah, Beta!Molly, Beta!Sean, Beta!Simon, Beta!Tilly, Everyone in the pack is a BAMF, Gentle Sex, Human!Reader (Start), Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega!Karen, Omega!Sadie, Omega!Susan, Omegas are fucking vicious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Reader hates Micah's guts, Reader is also kinda my OC, Rough Sex, Sex, What's the reader? We'll have to find out, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!arthur, im trying, is there anything else?, no beta we die like men, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchAssDude/pseuds/BitchAssDude
Summary: Inspired by @Scarlett_Lamour's Howling for the Moon and by @cloudsarefluffy.Whipping past trees, picking up the trail of a elk miles away, hearing the fluttering of a sparrow's wings, Buck skidded to a stop to drink in the smell of fresh air.You felt,free.Howling as loud as you possibly could, you raised your long snout towards the clear, starry sky.Other howls in distant answered back, making your mind settle in a comfortable warmth."Freeing, isn't it?" Buck slowly turned around to see,Abigail.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first-ish attempt at a long, good (as much as I possibly can), story. Please give me feedback! I want to know if I need to improve on anything to make the story more enjoyable. Thanks!

_Human_

What was a human doing all the way out here? Arthur wondered as he picked up the scent of it while hunting for the pack. He then froze.

_Hurt_

_Fear_

_Blood_

He immediately started to run to the source of the smell, with a wolf not to far away, he wasn't going to let his own kind get killed.

Skidding to a stop, he saw a wolf trying to maul what looked like a child. Jumping on its back, he ripped the wolf away and with one glare and snap of his jaws, the Beta scurried away.

_Coward_

He looked towards the, child? He looked to about 15, maybe younger. Staring at him with such fear, Arthur pinned his ears back, trying to look less frightening.

The boy only stared at him, eyes wide, looking like he was about to pass out from shock and fear.

Risking switching back into a human, Arthur did so and help his hands out like he was trying to calm a startled animal.

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously.

"W-What are you?" The boy wavered.

"Something and someone that can protect you." Arthur didn't know why, but a sense of _protect_ came over him as he looked into the eyes of the scared beyond comprehension boy.

The boy slipped into unconsciousness as Arthur caught him in his arms.

"Susan! I need help!" Arthur rushed into camp with the boy in his arms, clutching tightly, as he frantically looked around for said Omega.

"What is it-" She froze, looking to the _human_ in Arthur's arms. He better have a _damn good_ explanation for bringing a possible threat to camp.

_Scared_

She looked at Arthur, who looked like he was about to cry, which he almost _never_ did.

"This boy, he was being mauled, I-I had to save him. He's dyin'." He looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's okay, c'mon, give em' to me." Susan reached for the child, who Arthur reluctantly gave and turned on her heel heading for Abigail's tent.

Bursting into the tent, startling Abigail, Grimshaw set the boy down on the cot. Abigail who was only 18, a Beta, but the most motherly figure Arthur had ever met, froze, smelling the human.

_Scared_

_Nervous_

_Helpless_

Those were new to smell on Arthur, who was behind Grimshaw pushing his hair back with his nails again and again.

Giving the woman a confused and sorrowful look, the two immediately started to clean, stitch, and wrap the child's wounds.

You woke up with a scream dying in your throat, immediately replaced with a cry of pain as you felt a searing white hot pain all around your body.

Looking around frantically, you saw you were in a unfamiliar place, dark and cold. That made you even more scared, if that was even possible.

Suddenly, someone came through the tent, freezing, and looking at you. They made you shrink back in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, you already been through enough, it's okay." They slowly walked over and sat down in the chair that was next to the cot you were lying on, wait, cot? When did you fall asleep? Where were you? Who was this? Why does everything hurt? Where's your horse?

Sensing your panic, the stranger spoke, "Arthur found you gettin' mauled by a Beta, saved ya, and brought you here."

It all came crashing back down,

You were out hunting for some food, finally feeling brave enough, or maybe it was because you hadn't eaten in a while, you had tracked what you thought was a deer, but in fact was wolf, who was hungry apparently, and then got your horse mauled, and then chased and it tried to maul you after you shot it in the shoulder.

It was all too much, you started to cry, which caused your wounds to throb, which made you cry harder, and the thought of this person judging you because you were crying, because boys didn't cry, made you cry even more. The person just signed and patted your back and left you to cry yourself to sleep.

Waking up to a stranger, wait, no, the same person from last night, softly talking you into consciousness.

"You feeling any better?"

"No." You said softly, almost inaudible.

"At lease you're talking now." They tried to joke. It didn't help.

You shrugged, looking up at them for the first time.

They, no, _she,_ was beautiful. She had blue eyes that reminded him of a spring mist over a lake. Deep, rich, dark brown hair, hell up in a loose bun with wisps of hair framing her perfect face. God, was she gorgeous.

"You alright there?" She cocked her head a little, smiling gently.

"Buck."

"What?"

"They call me Buck." You further explained, telling her your real name, which she complimented, making you blush. "I been called Buck my entire life because I guess I'm as agile as one." You tried to rub the back of your neck, only to grimace.

"Easy there, you got attacked pretty damn badly, I'm surprised you're still even alive." She gently touched his arm, bringing it down.

"Feels like it, but I think being dead would feel better than this right now." You joked, she lightly chuckled.

"I'm Abigail." God damn, she had to stop being such attractive, having a name like that only added to it.

"Good you meet you Abigail, I guess, considering the circumstances right now." She laughed heartily at that, she even had a gorgeous laugh, what in the hell?

"I'm a Beta, and eighteen. How old is you?" She asked politely.

Beta? What in the hell is a Beta?

"I'm 19, and if you don't mind me asking, what's a Beta?" You asked innocently.

That made her stall a little, taking in the information and lack of knowledge. "19? You look like you're 15!" She laughed.

"Really? Huh, but that still don't answer my question." You smirked.

She signed, then went into the very long, explanation of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been caught in life's jaws. I hope this little filler teaser chapter makes up for it in anticipation!

It was a couple days later when you finally felt you were healed enough to stand. Living, no,  _staying_ ,  you had to remind yourself, with wolves was definitely something.

Having Abigail  and  Arthur -- you now know as the wolf who saved you -- fret over you is a bit much. They are constantly checking in on you, making sure you don't overdo it with your chores, sometimes even  _ feeding  _ you.

You were a big boy, you could handle yourself.

_Although it was nice to have someone finally care_.

Eventually learning everyone's names, you grew somewhat comfortable around them. Though, you didn't think they were as comfortable with you.

_ Maybe they didn't care for you that much. _

No, of course not, you were brand new, a _human_ besides. There's no time to be thinking like that.

"Dutch, why the  hell  are we carin' for this human?" You overheard Micah say after he came back from who knows where.

"Because, Micah, it don't got anywhere to go, and, Arthur found it being mauled." Dutch explained.

"Then let it be mauled! It don't got any place in the pack." Micah seethed.

"I got a name, ya know. Wouldn't hurt to use it once in a while." You said dryly, walking by. That didn't go unnoticed by Micah, you were glad.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Micah turned you around with more force than necessary.

"I'm not sure quite yet, but I do know what you are, a petty Beta, not listening to its pack leader's reasoning behind me." You spat.

"What do  you  know about packs?" He said arrogantly, was he not there when Abigail taught you, with the help of the  _ entire  _ pack?

"I feel like more than you." You crossed your arms. You could sense he was about to do something  very  stupid, you welcomed it.

"Micah, quit it, Buck, would you kindly leave us to discuss in private?" Dutch grabbed Micah's arm, pulling him with him not waiting for a yes or no.

"Buck! You alright?" You turned to see Abigail quickly walking toward you. _At least someone cared it seemed._

"I'm just fine, Abi." You froze, you didn't call her  _ Abi  _ just now did you? _Oh lord I'm a deadman now,_ you thought.

"Using nicknames now are we?" She teased, "I didn't-- I'm-- It just--" You stammered, she successfully shut you up by giggling.

"You were as flustered as a boy who'd seen some bloomers! Hell, I suppose you is _still_ a boy ain't you though?" She studied you with a critical eye.

"You're just as much a kid as I am, you're even  _ younger  _ than me." You argued. She flushed slightly at that. "Plus, I'm no boy, that scared, pathetic thing is long gone." You said coldly.

"What you mean?" She questioned. "I've said too much already, my life story ain't worth two seconds of your time or anyone's." You hadn't realized you had been walking with her until you looked down at the Dakota River below the cliff.

"You alright? Would you be willing to talk to me about it?" She tried to look you in the eyes, but no way were you going to let her in.

It hurt too much to  _remember_.


End file.
